


A Little Unprofessional

by StoneColdWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Breasts, F/F, Kissing, Mercy - Freeform, Moira O'Deorain - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Office Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneColdWriter/pseuds/StoneColdWriter
Summary: Things get heated in Moira's office with Angela





	A Little Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially my first smut fanfiction. The writing might not be all that impressive and all. I am open for suggestions on how I can improve my writing!

It was another slow day in the lab. Angela was going through some paperwork, already on her fifth cup of coffee. Her eyes stung with each blink. The words on the paper getting fuzzier and fuzzier. She even found herself reading the same sentences over and over again, not taking in any of the information. Her neck ached and her stomach growled. When was the last time she ate something? She turned to the clock with tired eyes. The clock read 0100.

_Christ_ , she thought, _another late night._

Her computer pinged notifying her of an incoming message.

 

            _From: O’ Deorain, Moira_

_To: Ziegler, Angela_

_Ziegler,_

_Urgent. Please come to my office ASAP._

_-O’ Deorain_

Angela didn’t realize that Moira was still at the laboratory, but the fact did not surprise her. She let out an exhausted sigh, rubbed her eyes, and slowly stood up.

_This was going to be the last late night,_ she promised herself, knowing that it will be broken by next week.

She left her office and slowly walked down the lit hallway that smelled of strong floor cleaner. What could Moira possibly want at this hour? There wasn’t any major projects that they were working on. Or was there? Is there something Angela was forgetting? Most likely, Angela was barely functioning to walk down the hallway.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside of Moira’s office. She adjusted her blouse and smoothed out her skirt. She gave a light tap on the door and she could hear the muffled permission from Moira to enter the office. Angela eyes fell upon Moira was slumped over in an office chair, wearing a wrinkled, long sleeve, button down shirt. The tie around her thin neck had been pulled lose in an obvious episode of frustration. Part of her ginger hair was pointing out at random angles. Moira had the tendency of running her fingers through her hair when she would get frustrated or irritated with work. She usually kept a calm composure, but from the dark circles under her eyes, Angela assumed that she had been pulling several late nights as well.

The couch tucked into the corner of the office confirmed Angela’s guess at Moira’s late nights. There was a sad looking pillow that had seen better days accompanied by a thick green blanket.

_She’s just as bad as me_ , Angela thought to herself.

Angela heard something rustle in a nearby crate surrounded by a table of syringes and other tools for prodding, and dissecting. She tried not to over think what kind of genetic altering experiment Moira was performing, especially this late at night with the majority of scientists retreated back to their homes.

 

“I was hoping,” Moira began, her voice smooth as silk. “You could shed some light on my current situation. No pun intended from your field work.”

Angela switched her focus between Moira’s heterochromia eyes. She found it hard to just pick one eye when both sent shivers down her spine. Angela sometimes found herself deliberately avoiding Moira, whether it be in the hallways, cafeteria, anywhere. She didn’t know what it was but there was something so intimidating about the Irish woman.

“I don’t know what use I could be to you, Dr. O’ Deorain.” Angela replied, suddenly feeling very aware of her clothing and appearance. Angela also did not feel comfortable using first name basis, not yet at least. A small part of her wished that that would change.

“Please, call me Moira,” there was a slight pull at the corner of her mouth.

_Well, that was quick,_ Angela thought to herself.

“And I wouldn’t underestimate your abilities. You are very talented,” Moira cooed, standing up from the chair, her posture slouched from obvious exhaustion.

Angela began to feel very hot all of sudden. The back of her neck burning. Moira stepped closer, gingerly grabbing Angela’s chin with her long spider like fingers. Angela felt her cheeks blushed and she could only imagine how red her ears were. Moira lifted her chin up, staring deeply into Angela’s blue eyes. Angela’s lips began to quiver. Moira switched her attention from her eyes to her lips, grazing the lower lip with her long slender thumb.

“Don’t be nervous, Angela. I’ve seen your performance reviews. You live up to your reputation.” Moira said. It sounded more like an order than to comfort Angela.

“I-uh. Don’t think that this is entirely professional, Dr. O’- Moira,”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, my dear Angela. There is nothing wrong with helping a fellow coworker.” Moira had fixed her attention on Angela’s bust.

Angela’s chest heaved up and down, her heart rate increasing, her lungs feeling as if they could not get enough air. Moira had begun to unbutton the top of Angela’s blouse.

_This is wrong,_ she thought, _I should stop this. I should say something._ But she couldn’t. She couldn’t find the strength to form the words. And yet, she almost didn’t want to.

So then Moira, with her long elegant fingers, undid the rest of the buttons, slowly pushing the fabric off of Angela’s thin shoulders. Moira looked back up into Angela’s eyes after every other movement, as if testing her limits, testing on how far this “experiment” would go.

“Ple-please”, Angela whimpered. Moira’s eyes meeting hers, wide and curious. “Don’t…don’t stop…”

An almost devilish grin spread across Moira’s face. Before Angela knew, her blouse landed on the floor, exposing her black lace bra and her pale breasts, moving up and down with each deep breath she took. Moira had moved her hands to the back of the bra, trying to unhook it but obviously struggling. Angela tried not to giggle at her failed attempts.

Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed Moira’s hands and gingerly guiding them to the front. “It hooks in the front,” she said with a whisper. She could feel the warmth of Moira’s breath on her bare chest.

Moira unhooked the bra, gently sliding the straps off of Angela’s shoulder revealing her bare, perky breasts. What was she doing? This was not professional at all, she shouldn’t take part in this. And yet, she had to, she felt like she had to. There was hunger in Moira’s eyes, like a lioness preparing to pounce on the unsuspecting prey. Angela moved her pale fingers up Moira’s tie. A beautiful shade of purple.

“May I?” Angela asked, looking up into Moira’s pale slender face.

She did not respond with words but with actions. Moira gently grabbed Angela’s hands and guided them up her breast and to her neck. Angela took that as permission. She pulled the tie loose, maybe with too much force? No, how can that matter with what would follow. The tie slipped loose and fell to the ground. Angela focused on the buttons on Moira’s shirt. Slowly, unbuttoning with shaky hands. She was so nervous. What if she couldn’t perform? What if she wasn’t able to please Moira in the way that she expected? Angela struggled with the last few buttons after revealing Moira’s pale chest and stomach. She was so thin and slender, her curves graceful.

Moira gave a soft chuckle and helped Angela with the last few buttons. She took it upon herself to take off her own bra. At this point Angela was aching and hovering her hands above the doctor’s small tender breasts.

_This is taking too long_ , Angela thought. She ached inside.

Moira seemed to notice Angela’s eagerness, as if she could read her mind. Moira sank to her knees, mischievously looking up at Angela. Moira placed her hands on Angela’s ankles and guided her feet out of the heels. Angela was closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she was feeling so overwhelmed. Moira moved her hands upward to Angela’s pencil skirt, unzipping the side and pulling down, revealing Angela’s matching lace underwear. Moira, giving Angela one more glance as if to torture her. She then slowing pressed her lips on Angela’s lower stomach. Angela could feel a wave of heat engulf her everywhere. Angela ruffled Moira’s hair with her fingers, eager, pressing her hips closer to Moira’s mouth. She needed more, she was hungry for it.

Moira moved her lips up to her bellybutton, slowly pulling down Angela’s panties. The panties were on the floor and now Moira had moved her lips up to her breasts. Caressing one breast with one hand and kissing the other. Angela took the moment to unzip Moira’s pants. Now Angela entirely exposed and vulnerable, was filled with electricity. Moira moved her lips up to Angela’s collar bone. It was as if Moira was familiarizing every inch of Angela’s body before being given access into her body.

Angela groaned, tilting her head back as she felt Moira’s warm breath moving up her neck. Moira playfully nipped at Angela’s ear, hands cupping her face. Before Angela knew it, their lips collided, overlapping one another. Moira pulled Angela’s hips closer into hers, falling back on the couch with the green blanket. This was something Angela would not regret, it was perfect, this moment, their bodies in complete harmony. Moira slipped a slender finger down between Angela’s legs. With a shocked gasp, Angela thrusting herself deeper onto Moira’s fingers. This is what she wanted, what she needed. She dug her nails in Moira’s back, god this felt incredible. Moira was kissing Angela’s breast and slowly developing a rhythm on her lips. Angela let out a whimper, ruffling Moira’s ginger hair, arching her back, moving up and down to the rhythm Moira created. She could feel her lips part as a warm, moist finger traced a pattern on her clit. And with that time seemed to slow, an explosion of warm juice leaving her body. Angela let out a pleasurable moan as she was drowned in pleasure, heat emanating from her crotch. Moira brought up her hand, thickly coated with Angela’s juice, and slowly licked her fingers.

Angela had relaxed her back and was nestled between Moira and the couch, her head resting comfortably on Moira’s shoulder. She lightly traced her fingers above Moira’s stomach, seeing the small peach fuzz stand up on end. Angela couldn’t help but smile. Moira grabbed her dancing hand and kissed it with warm lips.

“Definitely worth my time. And I hope yours as well,” Moira purred.

Angela smiled, cheeks blushing. She couldn’t help but notice small bruises on the inside of Moira’s elbow. Bruises that could only be left by needles. She tried not to stare. She didn’t want to ruin this moment with asking something that probably was not up for discussion.

“Yes,” she replied, closing her eyes. Those late nights were catching up to her. “It was.”

Moira had grabbed the blanket and covered their naked bodies, trapping the heat between them. They laid there together, their legs intertwined. Angela was almost asleep when she saw a glowing green light emanating from the crate on the table, she could almost make out the shape of-

“Is that? Is that a bioluminescent rabbit?”

 


End file.
